Falling For You
by GoNeRoGuE98
Summary: He was her best friend growing up but they grew apart. Now years later, they meet again. New feelings arise and relationships are tested. Will Rose be able to realize her feelings for Dimitri before it's too late? Or will she lose him again, only this time forever? AH.
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** _I do not - in any way, shape, or form - own the Vampire Academy series nor it's characters, no matter how much I wish I could take credit for this awesome series. All legal rights go to Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter One  
><strong>

Lissa was running through the office, as the make-up artist it was her job to make sure everyone's make up was perfect and that not a single wrinkle lined their clothing. I smiled humorously as she continued to run back and forth across the set with an anxious expression.

With sweating beading on her forehead, she finally added the final touch to one of the main actors before shooing him to the stage.

The cameras were set up and we were finally able to shoot the last shot for the new movie that the critics were saying would be the "funniest of the decade". No offense to the actors, but the plot line was dumb and humorless. Well, at least that's what I thought.

After the director was satisfied, the whistle blew and the actors all sagged visibly, lines of exhaustion lining their weary faces. The protagonist played by an attractive actor named Xander, smirked at me as he stepped off the set, "Rose. Still joining us for those drinks?"

"Absolutely." I smirked as his eyes glowed with a mischievous gleam and inwardly giggled. This young thing thought he was going to get a piece of me. He hardly looked past twenty. I winked at him and he smirked again, before disappearing in the make up rooms.

I set off to my office and quickly packed up my bags, stuffing my current projects and laptop into my messenger bag before grabbing my heels and locking up my office.

I met Lissa in the parking lot, the moon shining and allowing light in the dimly lit lot. She smiled at me, bags having formed under her eyes from the long hours we'd been pushing to wrap up the new film. Yawning, she dropped her stuff into the back of her car.

"God, I can't wait to finish this film. I am exhausted." She pressed the palm of her hands into her eyes as she leaned heavily against the trunk of her car. Shifting restlessly on my feet, I nodded in agreement. It had definitely been a hard week.

"Got that right." A thought sprang into my mind and I blinked, "Hey, have you heard anything about the new producer?"

"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you! I can't believe I forgot. You will not believe who it is." Her jade green eyes twinkled with the secret of the unknown producer and my curiosity spiked, what could extract such enthusiasm from sweet, modest Lissa?

"Who?"

"Natasha Ozera, Christian's aunt." The small smile that had formed on my lips immediately dropped. No! It wasn't like she'd had to further her explanation, Natasha Ozera was the only Tasha that I knew.

I loathed that woman. Not that she had really done anything personally but she was just a straight up bitchy slut. With barely concealed distaste, I nodded offhandedly to Lissa. She was still smirking and I felt a quench of jealousy that somebody else could make my best friend smile like that. Only me. And Christian, her boyfriend.

"Well, I'm going to head home so that I can get ready for the nightclub. Are you coming?" She immediately shook her head.

"Honestly? Christian is on a business trip and I plan on taking a hot bath with candles before going to bed." I smiled at her and nodded, thoughts for Tasha disappearing and I chuckled quietly.

"Alright, well I'll see you Monday, okay?" Lissa nodded, we hugged tightly.

"Love you, Rose." She murmured into my dark hair.

"You too." I whispered back as she stepped into her car and drove off a few seconds later. I sighed and went to my own car, my 1969 Camaro. And electric blue with two white stripes going down the middle. My pride and joy which I'd gotten upon my arrival to LA.

Smiling, I stroked the leather seats before turning the key in the ignition and racing off to my apartment.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Groggily I sat up and yawned, stretching my limbs and wincing as the sunlight filtered into my bedroom. Last night must have been epic if my raging headache was any indication. Rubbing the palm of my hand into my eye as I stumbled getting up. I quickly checked to make sure I was dressed and glanced at my empty bed.

Good, no random one night stands to worry about.

I exited my bedroom and started to brew some coffee before taking a long, hot shower. The pelts of water relaxed my tense muscles and the scent of strawberry filled my bathroom as I washed my oily hair. No much longer, I was locking up my apartment to meet Sydney at a cafe downtown when I registered the apartment across the hall opening up.

I ideally glanced to see who was checking and froze. No way.

He looked the exact same, maybe more built and his shoulders had broadened but there was no mistaking that shoulder length brown hair only a few shades lighter than mine and pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck, tendrils slipping out and framing his chiseled features.

Long eyelashes that framed bottomless brown orbs, a sharp nose and high cheekbones, plump lips and a square jaw. Dimitri Belikov stood at 6'7" and with a body packed of muscle, he was easily placed on earth in the form of a god.

I'd met him when I was six years old in Baia, Russia. His hometown and where I moved to live with my aunt after my parents had died in a car accident. Since they never got married, I took my mother's name - Rosemarie Hathaway.

I remembered exactly how I met Dimitri. He saved me from face planting into a puddle of mud after stepping away from the slide. Even at nine years old he had been a true gentleman.

Back in the corridor of our apartment building, he finally turned and caught my eye. His brown orbs widened in shock before recognition dawned upon his face.

"Rose?" He murmured, his gaze slowly sweeping along my body before locking eyes with me once more.

"Dimitri!" I exclaimed and crossed the hallway to engulf him in a bear hug. I pressed my face into his chest and inhaled silently, his aftershave washing over me and soothing my racing heart. I couldn't believe he was here! And my neighbor, "Dimitri, what are you doing here?"

He'd wrapped his arms around my waist and had his face pressed into the crooked of my neck, I was practically surrounded by him completely, "Well, actually I'm here because I finally published one of my novels. And my agent thought it'd be a good idea to live here."

I grinned and pulled back, cupping his face in my hands, "You published?" He nodded, smiling at my awestruck expression.

"That is amazing!" I exclaimed, grinning at him as I finally pulled away completely. His hands dropped to his sides and he flashed me a small smile, "Which one?!"

His cheeks flushed with color and I grinned, jabbing him in his side with my elbow, "It's about you and me, growing up and separating after college..." His smile fell at his last words and I sighed sadly, linking arms with him and started down the stairs.

"Well, I bet it was fantastic ... I'm sorry, Dimitri." He gave flashed me a confused/surprised expression, "For losing contact. And for not returning to Russia this past Christmas." His eye closed for a brief moment, pain etching across his face.

"Mama was heartbroken, Roza. Everybody was, we haven't seen you in so long." I frowned at him and nodded sadly, my eyes stinging as I thought of the Belikovs. It had been over two years since I'd last seen any of the Belikov family.

Dimitri was the closest I'd been since then. Swallowing back my grief, I reminded myself I could always get on a plane and Olena would welcome me into her home.

"I know, Dimitri. There isn't an excuse. Just life has been really busy for me here."

"That's right. You're in the move industry, correct?" I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yep. We're almost done with the movie we're working on now - a comedy." I smiled slightly, never had I thought I'd actually make it into the movie business.

"Good, good. I'm happy for you, Rose." He smiled one of his rare, breath-taking smiles and winked at me as we stopped beside my car. His jaw unhinged as he stared at the blue paint job and sharp curves, "Rose ..."

"She's beautiful, right?" He nodded, eyes wide as if she may disappear.

"When...?"

"I've had her since I moved to LA." He shook his head, finally regaining his composure, and lightly ran his fingers over her tailgate.

"1969?"

"You know it."

"Can I drive it?" I laughed loudly, throwing my head back with a wide grin.

Recovering a few seconds later, I noted Dimitri now looking at me with a bemused expression and smirked, "Sure." I threw the keys into the air and turned to the passenger door, faintly hearing him snatch the keys and run around the car.

I've missed my best friend, I thought with a smile as Dimitri peeled away from our apartment complex.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The following day I walked into work and met the sight of Tasha eating with Christian and Lissa. I frowned immediately but swiped it off my face as I approached and Lissa looked up and smiled at me, her jade green eyes brightening with happiness.

"Hey Rose! How was Friday?" She asked, turning to face me as I sat on her other side.

"Good. Major hangover afterwards but you'll never guess who is my neighbor..." My smile grew as I finished my sentence, fidgeting with excitement.

"Who?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. For a second I got side-tracked, wishing I could do that.

"My childhood best friend, Dimitri Belikov!"

"What?!" It hadn't been Lissa's voice but Tasha's. I turned towards the bitch, barely holding the smile on my face.

"Um...what?"

"Dimitri ... He's in LA?"

"If we're talking about the same Dimitri ..."

"Belikov isn't exactly a common last name. Dimitri from Baia?"

"How do you know him?" Her icy eyes had begun to sparkle as recognition set in, announcing that we were, in fact, talking about the same guy.

"We dated after college but wanted different things."_ Yeah, you probably cheated on him because you're just not a one-guy kinda girl._

I nodded slowly, grinding my teeth together as I struggled to act natural. I saw malice enter Tasha's eyes though as she noted my teeth clenched and smirked at me evilly, "Yeah, he was amazing. I may try to get him back, a wonderful boyfriend..."

I glared at her, unable to keep the anger out of my expression before I stood up quickly before I smacked her.

"Okay.. Well, Lissa. I'll see you later." I stalked off into the office, my nails digging into my palms.

* * *

><p>I got home that night and was greeted with Dimitri leaning against my door, absentmindedly staring down at his shoes.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" He looked up and grinned, pushing off from the wall.

"Wanna go get dinner? Chinese, my treat."

"Well in that case, of course. Just let me freshen up really quick." He nodded, stepping aside to allow me to get to my apartment and followed me in, dropping onto the couch as I headed for my room.

I quickly swept my hair into a ponytail and washed my face before re-applying mascara and eyeliner. I used the restroom and went back out, not even bothering to gather my purse. He stood up and grinned at me.

In the late autumn air, I shivered and pulled my pea coat more tightly around me and smirked as I looked over at Dimitri.

"What?" He asked, grinning down at me. I snickered and nodded at his duster.

"I can't believe you're still wearing that after all these years." His cheeks tinted a slight red as he glared playfully at me.

"I like it. Plus, I'm not the one that is cold, am I?" He smirked as I glared at him now and childishly stuck out my tongue. He replicated the action causing me to laugh. I skirted away from his hand which would've hit my arm before returning to his side a few seconds later, "You bought it for me."

"Yeah ... when you were nineteen! That was nine years ago, Dimitri! You could've at least bought a new one."

"It's sentimental." He muttered so low that I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear or not.

"Aw. That's cute." I said, grinning at him as we arrived at the Chinese restaurant and he held the door open for me to go in.

"Shut up and order your food." I sniggered and walked up to the host who quickly seated us, checking Dimitri out the entire as she requested our drinks.

After our food was served, I finally asked Dimitri about Tasha.

"What!" He choked, face reddening as he tried to swallow a piece of an egg roll.

"Yeah, said y'all dated in college. That true?"

"Well, yes ... but I didn't expect to ever see her again. She cheated on me." I mentally patted my back for calling that.

"Oh. That sucks." My happy tone betrayed me and Dimitri glared at me.

"Jeez, thanks Rose. Feeling the love."

I laughed aloud, before patting his hand, "Well, I don't really like her. She's kind of bitchy. But since she's related to Christian, I'll tolerate her."

Dimitri's eyes narrowed at me, "Whose Christian?"

"Lissa, my best friend, he's her boyfriend." I answered, my brow furrowing. Didn't Tasha mention him?

"Oh." He flicked his eyes away and nodded, "Well ... At least you don't impulsively snap at her like you used to with Avery."

I scowled at the mention of his high school girlfriend and quickly changed the subject. After so long of not seeing my childhood best friend, it felt amazing to just have dinner and catch up. Laughing and joking around with Dimitri was always fun, he kept the conversation interesting so I never got bored.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I updated ... kinda forgot what happened the first time I wrote this but vaguely remember the all around plot. I'm going to delete some things and add new chapters. It'll probably be a little longer than the original but way better, I promise! <strong>


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four  
><strong>

"Morning Lissa," I grunted as I entered the studio. She grinned at me, obviously noting the slight hangover I was nursing. Last night after dinner with Dimitri, I'd suggested we go to a bar and get a drink which turned into two and so on ... let's just say we had to abandon my car and opt for a taxi cab.

"Rough night?"

"Nah, just had a little too much to drink is all. It was actually pretty fun, Dimitri is still a hilarious drunk." I smirked, eyes twinkling as I recalled him singing one of his country songs into the microphone last night and even though he'd slurred half the lyrics he'd still accomplished getting woman to tuck dollar bills into the waistband of his jeans. His expression this morning was hysterical.

"So, when am I going to meet this mysterious Dimitri?" She asked, eyebrow cocked upwards. I grinned and shrugged.

"I could give him a call to see if he wants to meet up for lunch." Her expression immediately brightened and she nodded. Chuckling, I pulled out my phone and typed a quick text message telling him to meet us here for lunch. He replied with an affirmative to which I told Lissa, staring at her in amusement as she bounced up and down in excitement.

"Okay, well I'm going to my office to look over some papers. See you later." She immediately nodded her head as she was directed to fix some actor's hair that had been messed up in a previous scene. Stalking past my employees, I accepted a coffee from my assistant and closed my office door, slumping into my office chair.

I smiled as I thought of Dimitri and how amazing it was to have him back in my life. Leaving after college had been hard for me, especially not knowing when I'd see Dimitri again. Of course, I tried to go back to Baia for Christmas and sometimes even Thanksgiving but ... for the past two years, work had been becoming more intense as the studio was rising in popularity. Leaving for holidays was becoming less important.

But this year, I didn't care what came up. I was definitely going back to Baia with Dimitri as to see Olena and Viktoria as well as everyone else. To my knowledge Viktoria was about to finish up her last year in college, finally earning her masters degree in psychology.

Though I hadn't seen them in two years, Olena made sure to call at least once a week to catch up and see how things were going with my life here in LA and vice versa.

After finishing my coffee, I finished going over the contract that a director had sent me and faxed it to his office in San Diego before standing up just in time for my door to open and Dimitri to step into my office with a small and sheepish smile on his face, "Hey Roza."

"Hey Dimitri! I was wondering when you'd get here. Lissa is excited to meet you. Come on, is it fine if we just eat from the cafe down the street?" He nods immediately, smiling widely before following me down the corridor to Lissa's office. When we arrived, the scene before me made me want to grab Dimitri and sprint away. But it was too late, her icy eyes met his dark brown ones and immediately turned innocent and ditzy.

_Oh, I'm sorry ... I wasn't aware idiocy was attractive now._

"Dimka!" I nearly groaned aloud, eyes slicing daggers in Tasha's direction. Lissa stood shocked beside Christian who was staring at Dimitri with recognition flashing across his face, obviously he'd heard about 'Dimka' before.

"Tasha ... I wasn't expecting to see you here." Dimitri's voice verged on the line of distastefulness and politeness.

"Oh, Dimka! It's so nice to see you again!" Dimitri nodded immediately, a smile finally taking over his face as he flashed a full mega-watt smile at her. You could just see her melt underneath his chocolate gaze and I gagged.

"Well ... we should get going. You know? Lunch?" I hinted, praying to God for him to not allow Tasha to invite herself ... but God obviously hates me.

"Oh, great! I'm starving." She grasps Dimitri's arm and pulls him from the office with Christian following. Lissa walks beside me.

"I didn't know Tasha knew Dimitri..." I sighed, eyes glaring at the black-haired bitch in front of us.

"I didn't either till she mentioned it a while ago ... I can't believe this," I muttered the last part, nails digging into my palms.

"Ohhh. Is somebody jealous?" Lissa teases, jade eyes twinkling mischievously. I snort at the absurdity of the comment, eyes rolling wide.

"Don't be ridiculous. Dimitri is my best friend ... nothing more. It's just - they broke up before so why even date again. Especially somebody like Tasha." Realizing that sounded bad, especially since Lissa didn't know of my hatred, I was about to speak up when Lissa cut me off, shocking me to my core.

"I get it."

Eyes wide, I turn to look at her in complete shock, "W-What?"

She rolls her eyes, flicking platinum blonde hair over her shoulder as we walk into the cafe behind the group, "I'm not stupid, Rose. I know you hate Tasha and I understand. She may be Christian's twin sister but she's a slut and a bitch. I barely tolerate her - Christian knows it, too."

I must've looked like a fish from the repeated times that my lips open and closed in a fast repetition. Lissa giggles before shrugging and skipping towards Christian to peck him on the cheek, looking at the menu.

_Great ... this just turned into a double date and I'm the fifth wheel._

* * *

><p>After the oh so lovely lunch, Dimitri and I departed from the group to stroll around a nearby park. It was difficult to get Tasha to dislodge her talon-like nails from his arm that she kept caressing every other minute but I finally slipped him away when she went to "powder her nose" - her words, not mine.<p>

"So, how do you like Lissa?" I question, an anxious bubble blooming in my gut as I await his praise ... or criticism (that was obviously a slim chance).

"She's very nice and sweet, very beautiful and intelligent. No wonder she became a make up artist and I love how much volunteer work she does." I'd heard him acknowledge all her accomplishments but was startled at the strong urge to rip Lissa's throat out when he called her beautiful.

My mind wandered back to our earlier conversation.

_Ohhh. Is somebody jealous?_

I glanced at Dimitri, his tied back brown hair and brown orbs that were staring straight back at me, friendliness and admiration gleaming in their depths. I mulled over the question. Was I jealous? Maybe ... I mean, Dimitri had hardly ever shown any interest in me. After all, he'd dated Avery for a solid year during high school and she'd been the one to end it. And once again it seemed like Tasha screwed up their relationship.

I doubted he had any feelings for me other than platonic ... but did I?

"Rose?" I snapped out of my thoughts, sending him a quick smile.

"Yeah, she's amazing. I'm happy I met her, after all somebody had to replace you," I sent him a teasing smile, grin widening when he knocked our shoulders together.

"I'm hurt, Rose. Truly hurt."

I giggled, eyes rolling dramatically, his hand slipped into my own and I didn't object as I grasped it tenderly as we rounded back towards the studio. _Maybe I was jealous..._


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The following weeks after introducing Lissa to Dimitri became busy as I split time between work, my friends and "me time". Getting to the gym regularly became easier as my stress levels had escalated greatly, especially the night Dimitri revealed he'd agreed on going on a date with Tasha.

It was one of the rare nights that my coworkers and I were let off early and I had planned on watching re-runs of a drama show with my carton of Ben & Jerry's when the soft knock sounded at my door. Nearly groaning as I had just sat down, I set aside my carton and walked to the door.

_My one day off early and you had to interrupt?_ Really though.

"Hey Rose," Dimitri grinned sheepishly, hand running through his wavy hair. All negative thoughts left my mind as I greeted him, welcoming him into my medium sized flat. His eyes swept over the atmosphere, like they did every time despite the fact that he'd been here a lot since his arrival to LA.

"Hey Dimitri, what's up?" I asked, muting the TV as I take a seat at the island counter in the kitchen. He follows me, but instead decides to stand across from me and lean his elbows on the counter top while staring at me, bemusedly for a second.

"I ... I just wanted to tell you that I'm going on a date with Tasha this Friday," he murmured, eyes sweeping over the kitchen but avoiding my eyes which had become large at his words.

"What?" I exclaimed, nearly falling out of my chair, "But ... but I thought you didn't like her. Why would you date her again? Didn't she cheat on you?!"

"Rose ... yes, but that was years ago. I think she's changed between college and now, I mean ... I'm twenty eight, I'm not getting any younger. And you know how badly I want children of my own. I'm ready to get married and start a family. I've got a career and financial support..."

I couldn't believe this, "You want to marry her?!"

"If that's where it leads ..." He murmured, eyes trained on me. He sighed, running his hand through his hair once more, tousling it about his head. He squeezed the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly, "I need to grow up, Rose. I can't party every weekend like you - that's not who I am."

"I know that!" I snapped, suddenly angry, "But, come one, Dimitri! Natasha Ozera? She's a bitchy little twit who will open her legs to anything with a dick and muscles."

His eyes flashed angrily and he stood up, his fist were clenched above the counter, "Rose, watch it! She may have been like that years ago, but you obviously don't know her now. She's changed."

I scoffed, standing up and walking out of the room, "Whatever, Dimitri. You don't know the real her, she's putting up a facade to get you to fall for her again ... get out Dimitri. I don't even know why you felt the need to announce this to me."

He stared at me for a second, his lips thinning into a hard line before he shook his head and scoffed, "You need to grow up, Rose. You'll be twenty six in a few months, stop partying and drinking so much."

With that said, he exited my apartment and slammed the door behind him which caused pictures on the walls to rattle. Glaring at the oak wood, I whipped around and angrily pulled the carton of Ben & Jerry's into my lap but sulked as only gooey mush greeted me.

_My ice cream had melted . . ._

* * *

><p>It had been over a week since my fight with Dimitri and neither of us had reconciled. Which made me sad and was beginning to affect me at work. I hadn't gone out to parties in a while; Dimitri's words were getting to me.<p>

I mean, I was only twenty five ... even if my birthday was a few weeks away, was I really too old to party? Shouldn't people let loose every now and then?

Eyes rolling, the words on the document I was studying had begun to blend together and I resisted the urge to moan loudly as my office door was open and I didn't want people to be giving me strange looks.

Head balanced on my palms, I nearly toppled over when my door was knocked on by Lissa who grinned amusedly when I jumped.

"Hi Rose!" I grinned immediately, if their was anyone that could make me smile, Lissa was definitely somebody I'd give that job to.

"Hey ... what's up?"

"Since you've been down in the dumps lately - don't even think I didn't notice, cause I have - I decided that we should go out tonight. Have fun, drink a little and maybe even get you laid..." Her eyes twinkled mischievously at me as she smiled.

That thought was alluring and after the long week I'd had, I was more than willing to lay back and relax, "Alright, thanks Liss. Want to come over after work to get ready together?"

She nodded, jade eyes brightening, "Only if you let me do your hair and make up..."

"Then it's set. Seven o'clock." She grinned before waving and walking out of my office, "See you then."

After Lissa departed, it didn't take me long to once again start thinking about Dimitri. Despite living across the hall from him, it was surprisingly easy to avoid him ... which may have been because he was avoiding me too. But I hardly ever heard him enter or exit his apartment and when I did, I tried to be as quiet as possible.

His words had hurt me. Like I was an immature girl who partied for attention ... I just wanted to have a good time. Sighing and shaking my head, I tried concentrating on work but hours passed as Dimitri and Tasha kept flashing through my head ... She wasn't good enough for him. He deserved so much more, somebody so much better!

When I glanced at the clock a few hours later, I was stunned to realize that it was already six-thirty and Lissa would be on her way to my apartment by now. Groaning, I stood up slowly before walking down the hall.

As I neared the exit of the building, I happened to glance into the studio only to see Tasha giggling like a schoolgirl while running her hand down the arm of one of the camera guys. Scoffing, I shook my head and was tempted to snap a picture to show Dimitri but remembered we were communicating. And besides, he'd said she had changed. Yeah right.

It was his own problem, he could deal with it on his own. Asshole ... I had a night of fun to begin.

Pulling up to my apartment, I met Lissa in the stairwell and grinned before leading her up to my apartment. By nine o'clock we had showered, redressed and done our hair/make up.

Lissa was in a pale green dress that reached a few inches above her knees and had a sweetheart neckline. It really emphasized her jade green eyes which were surrounded with naturally toned make up, all neutral tones. Only her feet where silver stilettos that boosted her 5'9" up to six feet. Her legs looked miles long and her slender frame was model-worthy. Had she not become a make up artist, she definitely could've made it into the modeling career.

Me on the other hand was her complete opposite.

I had on blood red dress which clung to my curvy and athletic figure. A low neckline showed off my bra-less figure and the end of my dress curved around my backside, emphasizing my daily workouts. Black stilettos adorned my feet and boosted my 5'7" up four inches. My skin was naturally tanned and I knew it would gleam sexily in the nightclub life.

"Ready?" Lissa asked, after packing up her silver clutch which held some cash, her license and keys. I too packed up my clutch and followed her out the door, unfortunately Dimitri and Tasha were just coming up the stairs and we all met awkwardly at the landing.

Lissa eyes flitted between Dimitri and I, who was avoiding my gaze as I was him. I opted to stare at Tasha who was staring at me, eyes gleaming with envy as she admired my outfit.

"Hey ... guys," Lissa greeted, shuffling awkwardly on her feet. I could feel Dimitri's gaze finally land on me before sweeping over my body repeatedly, "We're just going out ... So, Rose?"

"Yup," I answered, smiling slowly and uncomfortably before following Lissa down the stairs.

"Rose..." Dimitri murmured, hand reaching out for me. I stopped, turning to stare at his outstretched hand before meeting his brown eyes, bleak with sorrow.

"Bye Dimitri," I murmur as Tasha clings to his side, now glaring at me. He sighs inaudibly before watching me as I turn and walk down the stairs.

"I need a drink now more than ever," I mutter to Lissa as we enter the cab and gave the driver the address. Lissa smiles sadly at me before nodding in understanding.

It doesn't take long for us to get to the club called _Delirium_ and we're soon within the gyrating bodies on the dance floor, heading to the bar for drinks. A sexy bartender stood across from us, attending the opposite side of the round bar.

My eyes trailed over his frame, well over six feet. His sandy brown hair was tousled lazily over his head, giving him a carefree look and he had fair skin that glimmered in the strobe lights that flashed around. His back was covered with a button up black shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. As he moved and mixed drinks, his muscles flowed fluidly underneath the black material and made me want to undress him - which I was technically doing with my eyes which had lowered to his backside. It was tight and round, fitting into his loose dark jeans.

"He's fuckable," Lissa murmured, eyes appreciatively raking over his body, top from bottom and then bottom to top. I grinned coyly, eyes flickering towards her.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate the fine scenery in life..." She murmurs, eyes shooting up to the guy's head when he finally turns around. Emerald green eyes smolder as they meet my dark brown ones, most definitely sparkling with lust. I lick my lips, smirking as the man shoots me lustful look.

"And what can I get you fine ladies?" His voice is low and throaty, rumbling in his chest as he leans his hips casually against the counter top on his side, leaning forward till we're only inches apart.

"Mmm. I'd love Sex on the Beach," I murmur, smirking and give him a wink. He grins crookedly, eyes dipping towards my cleavage and I resist the urge to roll my eyes, at least I was subtle as I trailed my eye over his body.

"That could be arranged ... What about you?" He loses his flirtatious smile to grin genuinely at Lissa. She answers quickly before turning to gaze at the dance floor, no doubt allowing me to talk to the bartender.

"So ... what's your name?" I asked, eyes taking in his slim nose, chiseled jawline and high cheekbones which were hollow and fit his lean body that was outlines with slim muscles.

"Adrian, you?" He murmurs as I take an olive that he offers me, slowly eating it and aware of his eyes watching my lips as they move slowly.

"Rose," I reply huskily, his eyes flitting to meet my gaze. Eyes twinkling, I lean forward so we're even closer than before, my lips a breath away from his and murmur a few words that I know just made his pants slightly more tight.

He clears his throat and shoots me an accusing look, "Are you trying to take advantage of me, Rose?"

"We'll see who takes advantage of who later tonight..." I murmur before accepting my drink and winking sexily at him, sashaying away and into the busy dance floor.

I can feel his eyes on me as I dance throughout the night and nobody else at the club catches my attention like Adrian had, which is why when Lissa and I are leaving we meet up with Adrian in the parking lot and send Lissa off in a cab. She's giggling like crazy and feeling me up.

She gets very touchy-feely whenever she's intoxicated, I've always found it hilarious.

"Bye-bye, Rose. I love you. Be safe," she giggles loudly again as I give the taxi driver her number and wave goodbye, chuckling at her stupidity.

"You have a car?" I asked Adrian who nods and leads me to a Corvette, a few spaces over.

It doesn't take long before Adrian pulls up to the apartment and within minutes we're in my bedroom and ripping off the other's clothes. It had been a while since I'd slept with someone and as we tumbled onto the bed, half-naked I was ready to go as was Adrian from the feel of it.

After we were done, we both lay on our backs as we pant, exhaustion quickly filling my bones from all the alcohol consumption and sex. It isn't long before my eyes are closing and I'm slipping into the sweet abyss of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Two updates in a row? Whaaaaat? I know, I'm awesome ... everybody can applaud now (cocky smile). Thanks for reading and please, please, please review to tell me what you think. This was a decent chapter, I think. And quite long for me anyway. I hope you enjoyed it, I'll be updating soon. I promise! <strong>

**-Hannah**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The noise from the kitchen awakens me and I immediately groan, eyes squinting against the bright sunlight filtering through the windows of my bedroom. I try to think of last night and the only thing that comes to mind is a pair of emerald green eyes. And Dimitri.

I recall the encounter with Tasha and him in the corridor and let my head burrow into my pillow. At nearly ten o'clock at night there was really only so many things that they could be doing. And it made me angry ... obviously angry enough to have a one night stand ...

And that wasn't what upset me most ... what upset me the most was why I cared so fucking much. Dimitri had had relationships before and I knew for a fact that he was no virgin. _So why did I care?_ Why did I want to rip Tasha's head from her shoulders - other than obvious reasons? It didn't make sense.

Shaking my head lightly, I blinked in surprise when I spotted to pills on my nightstand with a small glass of water. Immediately I gulped down the pills and finished the water, the dryness of my throat becoming much more obvious.

Standing naked in the middle of my room, I wander to my dresser and pull on a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. Glancing into my apartment, I spot a man with tousled sandy-brown hair standing shirtless before my stove, yielding a spatula.

_Now or never._

"Good morning," I greet, gracefully entering the room - well as graceful as possible when it feels as if World War III is taking place within your skull. The man whirls around and gives me a sheepish smile.

"I thought I'd make you breakfast..." His eyes flicker to the island counter where a mug of coffee is cooling, "After all, you did have quite a lot to drink. I'm surprised you're up so early." I flash him a small smile, acknowledging his words but my mind is very preoccupied on figuring out his name ... Something with an 'A'.

"Um ... yes, thanks," I reply to him, deciding that the intense thoughts are worsening my headache. His emerald eyes sweep over my face and smirks slightly.

"You don't remember my name, do you?" Disappointment seems to flash across his features which makes me feel like the biggest jerk on earth before he shrugs, "I know that feeling. I'm Adrian Ivashkov, by the way."

Ah, that's right. I recall our flirt-session which occurred at the bar last night and how his eyes had raked over my body lustfully. Swallowing, I pick up the mug of coffee and nearly moan as the caffeine awakens my drowsy system.

"Sorry, I don't usually get drunk ... or do things like this." I motion towards him and he shrugs, turning back to the sizzling bacon on a frying pan.

"Understandable. It does get a bit boring after a while." I wanted to scoff because I hadn't been completely blind last night after ditching him to dance. He'd been preoccupied with several ladies before our departure. I didn't doubt the fact that he loved his lifestyle: women, alcohol and money? That was every man's deepest desire - the slutty ones anyway.

"True." I murmur into my mug, deciding not to speak my thoughts.

"Oh ... um, not to sound like an asshole or anything, but I don't have to worry about an angry boyfriend or husband, do I?" Eyebrows shooting into my hairline, I immediately shake my head.

"God no! Why would you ask that?"

"Well, there has been a man that's knocked on the front door three times since I've woken up and he's yelled your name, quite loudly, I may add." Cheeks reddening, I know without a doubt that said man is Dimitri. I'm grateful I decided against giving him a key because the circumstances would've been very different from what they were when I'd awoken.

"I'm sorry but no that isn't my boyfriend/husband. That would be my best friend since childhood. We're having a bit of a feud right now, he'll calm down soon enough." As if on cue, a loud banging sounds at the door and I suppress a sigh before giving Adrian a departing smile and go to answer the door.

"Rose! Come on, open up, this is getting ridiculous. You can't avoid me forever!"

"Oh, but I could, sadly I'm not though," I reply as I lean against the door frame, now staring into his dark orbs that flash with surprise. Whether from my appearance or because I actually answered the door.

"Rose ... God, you look terrible."

"Jeez, Dimitri, you really know how to make a girl feel special." I mutter, pushing off from the wooden frame and going back towards the kitchen, not caring if he leaves or follows. My head is pounding, I'm still exhausted and the claws of hunger are beginning to sink into my stomach.

"Rose, can we please talk about the fight? I was stupid and I really didn't - who the hell are you?" His voice goes from pleading to distaste in 3.5 as he glares at Adrian, taking a step closer to me though that was futile as I started gathering my dishes and food to pile on before plopping onto a stool and beginning to eat.

"Adrian Ivashkov ... uh, a friend of Rose's."

"I'll bet," Dimitri mutters, eyes narrowing into slits as his gaze trails over Adrian and his lips curl into a sneer as if he'd just seen a dead corpse on the side of a street.

"Dimitri," I scold, eyes slicing through him as I glare.

"Apparently my words_ were_ correct after all." He sniffs, folding his arms across his chest. My jaw drops because I know immediately which words he speaks of before I scoff and slide down from my chair and poke a finger into his chest.

"For your information, it's been months since I've even done anything like this. And last time I checked, it wasn't a crime to let loose every now and then to have a drink. I didn't plan on bringing him home but that's what happened, you got a problem with it well you can turn around and go back to _Tasha_."

"Of course you'd bring her into this. God, Rose, why can't you just grow up? Stop trying to pin everything on Tasha when you clearly screwed up, once again." I feel tears of frustration sting the back of my eyes and blink rapidly to make sure they don't surface. No way in hell was I allowing him to see me break.

Adrian must've thought this had gone to far as he slowly sidled in between Dimitri and I, holding his hands up in surrender, "I think we should all calm down ... and not say something we'll regret."

"What would you know about Rose? Or what she'd regret? You haven't even known her for an entire day. I've known her for twenty years!" Adrian rolls his eyes before lightly taking my arm and steering me back to the counter.

But for Dimitri, that must've been his breaking point because he instantly grabbed my arm and yanked me out of Adrian's grasp before reeling his arm back and snapping it forward. Straight into Adrian's nose. I shriek in surprise and jump back as blood gushes from his clearly busted nose.

Adrian yells loudly, expletives escaping his sculpted lips as he leans forward and holds his nose, "What the fuck, dude?" Dimitri is panting from anger, his hands curled into fists at his sides but no regret or remorse darkens his face.

"Dimitri!" I exclaim, yanking him back and shoving him out of my way as I grab Adrian's jaw to look at the damage. I may not be a doctor but I had busted a few noses in my time and I knew immediately that it wasn't broken. Thank God, "Get out."

"Rose-"

"Get out!" I scream, pointing at the doorway. Dimitri's dark eyes turn bleak with sorrow and he sighs, running his none bloodied hand through his tousled hair. I can't find it in me to be worried about his damaged hand. I was too angry. He had no right to do that. No right at all.

"Fine," he mutters, glaring at Adrian once more before whipping around and leaving my apartment, slamming the door behind him.

After retrieving a cloth for Adrian, I sit him down at the counter and drop my face into my hands, "I am so sorry."

"It's fine. This is actually nice. Girls totally dig this." He smirks but his face turns pained as his nose shifts. I grimace and shake my head with a weak laugh.

"Oh, totally. SO hot." He tries to grin but is once again, unsuccessful.

"See? It's already working."

"He shouldn't have done that. He had no right," I mutter, shaking my head again.

"Oh, but he did. If I had a girl like you, then I wouldn't want any guy touching you either." His words are soothing but the meaning is wrong.

"Yeah, except Dimitri doesn't have me. I'm not his girlfriend, just his best friend. I have no clue why he reacted like that." Adrian's eyes lighten with humor.

"Oh, that poor bastard." My eyes widen in surprise.

"Why do you pity him?"

He shakes his head before meeting my eyes, "You figure it out. Look, I better go but give me your number, I feel like we could become great friends, Rose. You're an amazing person." Smiling, I nod and we quickly exchange contact information before Adrian bids me a farewell and I'm left to my suffocating thoughts.

_Great._

* * *

><p>"<em>He what?!<em>" Lissa exclaims the following afternoon after I spill everything about the morning after. I nod slowly, jaw ticking as irritation sets in once more.

"Yup, he busted Adrian's nose in the middle of my kitchen. And then had the audacity to not even look remorseful about it." Lissa's eyes are wide with shock and ... humor? I shake my head, sure that I'm seeing things but I definitely don't miss her trembling lips, "Are you laughing? Lissa this isn't funny. He could've been sued! And why not? Adrian has every right! That was practically assault!"

"Pfft. Adrian is too laid back and mellow to sue someone because of a punch. And besides you heard him. Dimitri had a reason."

"What reason?!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air, "Who sees the reason in what he did? Am I blind or something because I don't see it!"

"Apparently," Lissa mutters before staring at me intently for a moment, "You honestly can't think of one good reason as to why Dimitri reacted the way that he did? Not one?" She shakes her head after I give her a negative answer and stands from the chair she'd fallen into after my revelation.

"Rose ... you may be witty and ambitious but when it come to love, you're as dense as a rock." She shakes her head and laughs lightly, "Will you come to the dinner party this evening? Please? I know you don't want to see Dimitri or Tasha but it would mean the world to not have to suffer alone!" Her green eyes widen like a poor little kitten's and I'm helpless but to agree reluctantly.

After she leaves, I sit there dumbfounded as to how she manipulates me every time. Not even I can accomplish something like that. Every time. Scoffing, I stand before departing from the cafe as well and start towards the studio where I plan to have a late night before going to the dinner party. I had some paper work to attend to.

But as I enter the studio, I become aware of the presence of two other people ... two other people who are getting it on in the bedroom scene we have set up for the current project we're working on. But not only that ... the woman had raven black hair and when she throws her head back, I'm smacked with the picture of Tasha Ozera moaning as a soon-to-be washed-up, has-been thrusts into her.

I'm partly grossed out and then triumphant because this is exactly what Dimitri swore wouldn't happen. Unable to resist, this time I do pull out my phone before zeroing in on the couple and snapping a photo. Neither of the lovers notice as I slip out of the studio and stare at the photo, shocked that I was about to have to break my best friend's heart.

Of course. When did Rose Hathaway ever catch a break?

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously ... I'm on a roll with this story. I can't wait for the dinner party ... what's gonna happen? Thoughts anyone? This was a good chapter, I suppose and unlike the first version, I actually expanded on Adrian's relationship with Rose. For those wondering, they will strictly be friends after all this is a DxR fanfic! Tell me what you think!<strong>

**- Hannah**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven  
><strong>

I was still in shock as I walked up the stairs to my apartment to prepare for the dinner party, so much that I didn't even notice Dimitri waiting by my door till I slammed into his back. Jumping back, I smiled sheepishly as my eyes averted everywhere but him. I didn't know how to break the news and now that I thought about it ... I didn't know if I wanted to be the one to break his heart.

"Rose? Hey, Lissa called and told me you'll be joining us tonight..." Dimitri smiled shyly, hand tousling his hair.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, yeah ... she kind of manipulated me though," I muttered the last part as I start inching towards my door, not knowing how long I could keep Tasha's secret before being near Dimitri too long produced too much guilt.

"Right ... Rose!" Dimitri grasped my forearm, eyes turning dull with sadness, "Rose, I want to apologize for everything I said that night ... and then this morning with Adrian. I'm so sorry, Rose. I don't know why I acted that way and I - I miss your friendship. You're my best friend, Rose. So ... do you forgive me?"

My eyes were wide. Of course he would apologize when I was hiding a massive secret from him ... Shit!

"No, you were right ... sort of. I need to start growing up. I'm nearly twenty-six after all. I can't keep partying like this forever." I smiled sadly, shrugging before gesturing towards my apartment, "I need to get ready though, for tonight. See you there?"

Dimitri smiles softly, hand subconsciously raising as he twirls a loose tendril around his forefinger wistfully, "Yes. I'm happy you're coming, Rose. See you tonight." With one more meaningful look at my hair, he walks to his apartment and slips inside without a backward glance.

A gust of air escapes my lungs and surprises me since I was unaware I'd been holding my breath, but I shake my head and head inside as my thoughts are once again consumed with what Tasha has done. Now that Dimitri and I are speaking again, I know it's my responsibility to tell him that Tasha is cheating on him. He doesn't deserve that, he deserves someone so much better who will want to be with him completely and love him.

With new resolve, I vow to make Tasha tell him or I will.

Nodding, I finally take a shower before getting ready in a simple pair of low rise jeans, a soft sweater and knee-high boots. After buttoning up my black pea-coat and grabbing my credentials, I exit my apartment building in time to catch Dimitri at the floor landing. He smiles at me as I follow him down, "Drive with me?"

"Okay," I agree, grinning when he dramatically opens the car door and bows.

"Mi'lady."

"Yeah ... cause I'm such a lady," I mutter at him, eyes rolling skyward. He grins cheekily before softly closing the door and soon we're speeding through the streets of LA towards the restaurant that Lissa made reservations for. As we pull up to the valet, we spot the trio waiting for us at the door and Tasha's face immediately darkens when she spots me exiting Dimitri's SUV.

I nearly scoff at her audacity ... really though? You're the one actively cheating on him and you're jealous of him giving his childhood best friend a ride?_ Skank._

My eyes narrow into slits as Tasha latches onto Dimitri and I almost laugh allowed at his uncomfortable expression as she cooes and rakes her hands through his long hair, three pairs of eyes trained amusedly on them.

Lissa links arms with me and leads me into the restaurant, smiling sweetly at the host who leads us to a reserved round table that is privately set in a corner with six chairs. I end up between Lissa and Dimitri with Tasha across from me and Christian in between Lissa and his twin.

"So, Rose," Tasha begins sweetly, "How's work been for you? I've noticed you've been in the office quite a bit lately."

"Oh, it's fine." I reply, straining to keep the acidic tone from leaking out, but at the sight of Lissa's trembling lips, I know I'm doing a poor job. Saving me unintentionally, Christian comments on some cosine, always the chef amongst our group. While Lissa leans over to acknowledge him, I'm stuck with the awkward show of Tasha flirting with Dimitri who is politely reciprocating her advances.

"You know, Rose, I've got a few single friends who would just love to take you out," Tasha comments vaguely, eyes raking over my face, "It's a puzzle as to why you don't have a boyfriend."

I feel my smile turn into more of a grimace as I reply as nicely as possible, "Oh, some of us don't need boyfriends to reassure our wavering self-esteem."

Lissa chokes on the gulp of wine she just swallowed, teeth digging into her bottom lip to not allow her laughter to slip through, "Rose, will you come to the bathroom with me?"

I readily agree and follow her sashaying figure to the bathroom that beholds granite counter tops and actual towels to dry your hands with. The minute the door closes, she turns around to look at me sternly, but I don't miss the traces of humor that dance through her jade irises.

"What?" I ask innocently, well as innocently as I can muster. After all, I am Rose Hathaway - the woman who is more often than not, up to no good.

"Alright, Rose. Tasha may be a slutty bitch but she is still Christian's twin sister, Christian who is unaware of the fact that we don't like her. Not to mention Dimitri. This is supposed to be a simple dinner for all of us to catch up like old friends..."

"Fine. Fine. I'll try to be more civilized," I mutter even though she totally doesn't deserve it, especially since she's cheating on my best friend.

As we return to the table, we're met with the imagine of Christian's eyes wandering around uncomfortably as Tasha practically dry-humps Dimitri in public. Lips curling in disgust, I sit down and clear my throat loudly, "Get a room."

Dimitri rips away from Tasha and smiles sheepishly at us, fixing his shirt and hair timidly while Tasha smirks in a satisfactory manner.

Despite Tasha's whiny voice that grates my every nerve, dinner isn't half bad as I spend most of my time catching up with Dimitri and Lissa since as Tasha kindly pointed out, I've been buried in paper work for the past few weeks. Dimitri has begun a new novel which he won't tell me what it's about and Lissa discovered these new hairstyles that she's determined to try out on me.

As Dimitri and Christian split the bill like true gentlemen, Lissa goes to get her car which leaves me alone with Tasha on the curb.

Turning to her once Lissa is out of earshot, I glare at her heatedly and cross my arms over my chest, "I know what you did."

Her icy eyes flicker away from her compact mirror as she fixes her blood red lipstick and narrow at me determined stature, "And what would that be?"

"You're cheating on Dimitri - again!" Her eyes widen for a second before she controls her expression again, snorting.

"I don't know what you're talking about ..." I don't miss the slight shakiness of her voice though as she shoves her mirror into her Gucci purse.

"Oh, so I didn't see you fucking some guy in the studio this afternoon? So you wouldn't mind if I showed Dimitri this photo when he comes out here? Okay then, must've been my imagination." As I pull out my phone, Tasha tries to rip it from my grasp.

"Rose! What are you doing? You can't tell him! It was a mistake, it didn't mean anything!" She tries to convince me, eyes wide and pleading. I snort, shoving her away from me.

"You think you can beg and I'll allow you to continue to waste my best friend's time? You better tell him Tasha or I will." I glare at her for final measure as Dimitri and Christian join us, unaware of the looming topic that could potentially ruin relationships. Not just Dimitri's and Tasha's but also my friendship with him.

Would he feel betrayed that I hadn't told him sooner? That I'd allowed him to be with someone that had not once but twice cheated on him and used him? Would he even believe me if I told him? The conflicted questions swirled around my mind, distracting me from sensing Tasha's death glare before she left with Christian and Lissa.

"What was that about?" Dimitri asked as we walked up the stairs to our floor.

"What are you talking about?" I ask nervously. Did he know? Would he be mad at me again?

"Tasha glaring at you? What'd you do, Rose?" His last question was asked in a teasing manner and I felt relief fill me as my shoulders slumped.

"Oh, you know me. Can't resist riling her up ..." We stop in the middle of our doors, eyes fixed on each other. Dimitri's chocolate orbs stare intently down at me for a moment, quizzically as if trying to figure something out before he blinks and the look disappears.

"You shouldn't do that," he smiles before gesturing to his door, "Well, good night, Rose. I'll see you later?"

He doesn't depart till I nod and then disappears into his apartment and leaving me standing in the middle of the floor landing, confused. Would I lose my best friend if Tasha didn't speak up soon? Would I be able to break his heart if it came down to it?


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** _Not anything major, I just wanted to announce my appreciation for everyone's reviews/favorites/follows. It gives me the warm and fuzzies to know that so many readers are enjoying this story and religiously come back for the next chapter, whether it takes me a month or just a few days to update. Seriously, your comments reassure my insecurities and make me more excited to write the next chapter so as to receive more reviews, so without further adieu ... here it is!_

**Chapter Eight  
><strong>

A brief knock on my apartment door awoke me out of a deep slumber on my couch and I squinted my eyes against the bright morning sun. I didn't recall falling asleep on the couch but my pensive thoughts were interrupted by another knock, slightly more forceful. **  
><strong>

_What the hell?_

Shrugging off the quilt, I scrambled towards the door and yanked it open nearly falling over in shock when I saw Dimitri standing there with a sheepish smile on his face, "Morning Rose."

"Now you of all people should know not to wake me up on a Saturday without a great excuse ... Somebody better be dying." Dimitri's nervous gesture confirmed my thoughts of how unlikely that was so I sighed, exhaustion creeping into my features as I crawled back to the couch.

"No! I really did have a reason for waking you ... since it's the beginning of December, I thought we could go ice skating!" He grinned, shrugging slightly before gesturing to his skates.

"You woke me up before nine in the morning to ice skate?" I deadpanned, eyes turning bleak as disbelief set in. Dimitri's shoulders slumped in disappointment which immediately made me feel guilty and self-loathing. It was a sweet gesture.

"Tasha's been on my case a lot lately, really snappy and I just wanted to catch up seeing as we haven't really talked for nearly three whole weeks ... So, please Rose?" His eyes widened as his lips turned down in a pout which drew my eyes down his face.

His plump lips were a pale pink, tantalizing enough to make me wonder what they'd feel like against my own ... Shit! What am I thinking?

I shook my head as to clear my thoughts before agreeing with Dimitri finally before going to get dressed. Seeing as we are in LA, we couldn't truly go to an outdoor rink but instead a rundown indoor rink where hockey and public skating was held for certain hours of the week.

As Dimitri and I slipped onto the ice, I subtly preached the topic that had been poking around my mind for days, "So ... you and Tasha, huh? Still going strong?"

Dimitri cocked an eyebrow at me, which momentarily distracted me as I wished I could do that before his voice interrupted my thoughts, "Yeah ... we're fine. Why?" His brown eyes suspiciously traced my features which I'd attuned to an innocent look and skated away from him.

"No reason ... just want to make sure she's treating you like you deserve ..." I smile nervously and shrug, blinking in shock as Dimitri's soft laughter reaches my ears.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? How are things with Adrian?"

It's my turn to laugh at his ridiculous question, "Adrian? We're not dating ... that was a one night stand, Dimitri ..." He starts to smile as I finish my sentence but my next words immediately wipe it off his face, "But we did decide to be friends. I should probably give him a call soon though ..."

"Friends? Doesn't that always end up with somebody heartbroken?" His voice is distasteful and I immediately glare at him.

"Please. Neither of us was romantically interested in the other ... it was purely attraction - of the bodies. He's hot, I'm hot - just sex, Dimitri." His cheeks reddened at my words and I smirked in amusement, skating close enough to lightly elbow him in his side, "What? Can't listen to a girl say sex? Fuck? Do the dirty-tango?"

He shakes his head, eyes sparkling with amusement before he shrugs me off, "I can listen to a girl talk about sex, Rose. See? We're doing it now ... What do you prefer, top or bottom?"

My eyes widen at the sudden change of topic and he busts out laughing, but I don't miss the slight tint in his cheeks as he skates ahead of me. _Jerk_, I think before catching up to him and decide to screw with his mind, "Actually, I prefer top. I'm dominate like that..."

He stops laughing immediately, eyes trained intently on my face before he rolls his eyes, "I pity your sexual partners ... they must feel so emasculated."

"Yeah ... so emasculated with a full grown woman riding them ... How unmanly they must feel." I scoff before skating off, unaware of his dark gaze following my body as I twist and twirl around the hard ice, his thoughts traveling to an off-limits zone.

* * *

><p>My friendship with Dimitri naturally fell back into it's casual routine with Saturday's officially becoming our day to hang out, whether going out or just laying around one of our apartments and watching movies together. Since he hadn't said anything about Tasha, I knew she'd still been keeping quiet of her ... extracurricular activities which pissed me off since we had a deal.<p>

Which was exactly why I planned on confronting her before I left work today.

As I was locking up my office, I scanned the studio where all the cameras and props were set up for our current movie and finally spotted her raven hair, curled today as she laughed loudly at something the person she was talking to. My eyes turned to slits when I recognized it as the man she'd cheated on Dimitri with ... and there was was probably a good chance he wasn't the only one.

"Hey, Tasha. Can I speak to you?" Despite my sugary sweet voice, my eyes were trained hard on her face and I smirked when she stiffened.

"Sure, Rose." She bid the man goodbye before turning to glare at me, eyes sweeping around the studio for an audience, "How may I help you?"

"You know, Dimitri and I are talking again and he hasn't seemed pissed ... or betrayed, would that happen to do with you not telling him yet?!" My voice had risen with each word till I was yelling at her. Her eyes nervously darted around.

"Maybe he just understands that I have needs," she said, glaring at me.

"Oh, you mean the need to fuck several guys because one just isn't satisfying enough for you?" I ask, jaw clenched in anger.

"God, why do you care so much? Jealous he's mine and not yours?" She asks, smirking smugly at me.

"Seriously?" I ask in disbelief, "Dimitri is my best friend. You're betraying him, again! And he's going to be hurt and angry when he finds out. As it appears, I'm going to have to be the one to tell him because I refuse to allow you to do this to him. Again!"

"Don't you dare tell him, Rose!" She threatens, stepping towards me. I scoff and before I can control it, smack her cheek and am greatly satisfied with the loud smack that resonates throughout the studio as well as the stinging in my palm.

"Leave him alone, Tasha. You don't deserve him and he deserves a hell of a lot better than you!" With that, I whirl around and stalk off towards my Camaro.

Driving home, I'm angry and pushing the speedometer to the limit and am definitely not obeying the speed limit as I skid into the parking lot of my apartment, barely having the mind to lock up my classical car. As I stalk up the stairs, I wonder why I'm so angry.

I mean, duh, the bitch is cheating on my best friend but I had a sneaking suspicion that Dimitri would quickly get over Tasha.

As much as he fought for her the day of our fight, I could tell that he didn't fully trust her, not after what she did the first time they dated. And he didn't seem completely happy whenever he mentioned her. Would he settle for that because he was so anxious to get married and have a family?

Shaking my head, I knock on his door the minute I reach the floor landing to our apartment level. He answers almost immediately, the smile falling from his face as he takes in my aggravated expression, "Rose? Are you okay?"

"Dimitri ... there's something I need to tell you. And I should've known that I'd have to and if I'd realized this earlier, I would've told you - I swear." His eyebrows raised in question as I paced around his apartment, deciding to just do the band-aid effect, "Tasha is cheating on you."

His eyebrows, if possibly, go further up his head as he stares at me, dumbstruck before he starts chuckling, "Good one, Rose. I know you hate her, but come on ... would you really try to break us up like this?"

Sighing and rolling my eyes, I open my phone and scroll to the picture before handing it to him and watching as his face slowly becomes confused, then hurt and then betrayed. His lips pull down into a frown and he sighs, his shoulders slumping, "She did it again."

"I'm so sorry, Dimitri. You don't deserve this," I murmur softly, sitting beside him and rubbing his back as he stares at the picture of Tasha and the man screwing.

"How long...? How long have you known this Rose?" I shift uncomfortably because in truth, I'd known for nearly three weeks but had been giving Tasha time to see if she would actually tell him, but obviously she hadn't.

"Dimitri, I would've told you sooner. But I tried to get Tasha to do it and I couldn't allow you to be with her anymore, not when she was -"

"How long, Rose?!"

"...three weeks..." I mutter, my hands falling off his back as he shoots up and stares at me, astonished.

"You've known that my girlfriend has been cheating on me for three weeks and you didn't tell me? Of course she wouldn't confess! Rose, how could you let this happen? And you of all people, you didn't want me with her in the first place. How could you allow her to cheat on me for so long?!" His eyes expressed betrayal and hurt but I was confused.

Why was he more upset that I hadn't told him then Tasha actually cheating on him?

"Get out, Rose. I need to be alone," Dimitri said when I didn't reply after several moments. Silently, I grabbed my stuff and left before walking towards my apartment. Was I missing something?

As I dropped my stuff in my apartment, I shook my head before pulling out my phone again and finally deleting the picture. I didn't need it anymore and certainly didn't want it on there anymore. As I scrolled through my contacts, my hand paused on Lissa before I scrolled up and dialed his number.

"Hello...?" His voice was slightly groggy and I worried I woke him up.

"Adrian?"

"Oh shit ..." He muttered, "Um ... Oh, hey Rose!" He replied after a few seconds.

"Hey, can we meet up at a bar?"

"Are you okay?" I give him an affirmative answer before we set the place and I'm leaving my apartment once more, eyes sweeping sadly towards Dimitri's apartment before I'm back on my way to get drunk with Adrian.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo. Was that satisfactory enough for y'all? I hope so because that's all I've got for the big revelation. What do you think will happen next? Any ideas why Dimitri is more upset with Rose than Tasha? As if we all don't know ... ;) Well, I shall hopefully be updating soon once again. And really guys, I love your feedback! It warms me up on the inside!<strong>

**-Hannah**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

I moaned as I woke up, my head was pounding from the binge drinking I'd done last night. As I opened my eyes, I stared in shock at my trashed apartment. What the fuck happened here? As I get up, I become aware of my half-naked body as well as the few other people who were passed out.

Eyes widened in disbelief, I trace my living room with my eyes and nearly smirk upon the sight of seeing Adrian passed out on top of my friend Mason, both of whom were only in their boxers. Why were all of us undressed?

As I take inventory of all the people, I recognize some of my friends who I partied a lot with in the past: Mia, Eddie, Sydney, Jesse, Ralf ... those last two made me grimace. Yep, I was definitely wasted last night if I'd invited them to the party.

Shaking my head, I stumble into my bedroom and nearly fall over at the sight of Lissa and Christian naked on top of my comforter. Ew! Now I was going to have to burn that ... My eyes involuntarily swept over there bodies and I grimaced at the sight of Christian's pasty white ass. God - that boy needed a serious tan.

I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a loose tank top before returning to the living room after taking two aspirins and guzzling some water from the faucet.

I stared at all the empty bottles from last night, a deck of cards was scattered across the floor and a few feet away a makeshift game of beer pong seemed to have been set up. And when I entered the kitchen, a space had been cleared for a mat of Twister (I later found the spinning board inside my fridge).

Whatever we did last night, we definitely had a ton of fun if my raging migraine and all the aftermath was any indication.

"Rose?" I turned to see Lissa now in jeans and one of my t-shirts squinting at me, confused, "What happened last night?"

My jaw dislocated and I shrugged, "I ... have no idea. I can't concentrate on anything till this headache goes away. You want some aspirin?" She weakly nods and I slowly trek back to the bathroom and later hand it to her. We sit down at my island counter with hot cloths held to our foreheads.

"Do you remember anything?" I ask after several minutes of silence.

"Well ... I remember getting a call from you around twelve in the morning, drunk off your ass and demanding that Christian and I come to your place for a small get together. Just to let you know, there were way more people here last night then there are now. Anyway, when we arrived you were topless and dancing on top of your coffee table with Mason."

I snorted a laugh because generally whenever Mason and I got together, that happened at least once at a party. It had become a sort of tradition in our freshman year of college. I shook my head, bewildered, "I cannot believe this. My apartment is a disaster."

"Yeah ... and last night you kept talking about Dimitri and how he's mad at the wrong person ... and you kept saying you didn't understand. Rose, what's _that_ about?"

I laugh nervously but her dry expression quickly sobers me up and I'm left with no other choice than to immediately spill everything, including the part of Dimitri and Tasha breaking up in college, so as to explain my reaction to Tasha dating him.

She stares at me in shock by the time I'm done and slowly shakes your head, "In the studio? Ew ... I feel for the actors that have used that bed since then."

I giggle at her disgusted face which quickly becomes filled with humor as our light laughter fills the kitchen before we both groan at the same time. I _hate_ hangovers.

"No but seriously ... she cheated on him again?" Lissa questioned.

"Yup," I replied, popping the 'p' as I nodded.

"She is such a slutty bitch," Lissa muttered, "I honestly don't know how she's related to Christian."

"Yeah, me neither," I muttered before realizing what I'd just willingly admitted and scrunched up my face.

"Aw, look at Rose ... embracing her love for my boyfriend." Lissa grinned cheekily at me, eyes dancing playfully.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Nobody uttered the 'L' word. I simply admit that he's more ... tolerable than Tasha." I sniffed, sipping more coffee that I'd prepared.

"Sure, Rose. Whatever you say."

"Yeah ... but it just pisses me off that Dimitri blew up at me. I mean, I'm not the one that cheated on him! Hello? I told him in the first place," I grumbled, eyes turning to slits as I glared at the dark liquid in the mug before me. Lissa's hand covered my own and I slowly raised my brown eyes to her green ones.

"He's hurt that his best friend kept it a secret, Rose. I mean, did you honestly think that Tasha would immediately run up to him and confess?"

"No, of course not. It's just ... I didn't want to be the one to break his heart ... that's all. I mean if I'd known he wouldn't have cared as much as he didn't seem to, then I would've sent him the picture immediately but it's too late now."

Lissa studied me for a moment before nodding, smiling slightly, "Right but Dimitri will get over it, he's a great guy and a true gentlemen. I have no doubt he'll come over to apologize before the day is up."

I nodded, though not completely convinced, "Hopefully."

* * *

><p>A few hours later everyone had left after aiding me in cleaning up my apartment apart from Adrian who was now nursing his own hangover which seemed to be worse than anyone else's. Which was understandable as I vaguely recalled him chugging an entire bottle of Jack Daniels by himself plus tequila and vodka shots ...<p>

After bidding Lissa goodbye, I plopped down on the couch and appreciated the quietness even if my headache had long since passed.

"So, are you okay now?" Adrian asked. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "Before the party, we _did_ meet at a bar where you proceeded to complain about Dimitri bitching at you for over an hour. And the only thing I could really get from your slurring plus I was pretty buzzed by the time you got there ... anyway, all I got was he was yelling at you for something that really wasn't your fault?" Adrian raised an eyebrow, nursing an glass of orange juice in his hands.

"Oh, well ... yeah, I think I'm okay. Dimitri will probably come over later to talk about it anyway. I think he was just angry and I happened to be the only person around. And hopefully he ended things with Tasha." I scowled a the mere mention of her name, lips curling in a distasteful sneer.

"Right," Adrian looked at me with slight fear on his face before smirking, "You're a fun person to hang out with, Rose. Especially when you throw a party and are wasted."

I smirked at him, "Oh, I know."

Hours seemed to pass as Adrian and I just sat there, talking about everything and nothing. He was hilarious and easy going but at times tended to become annoying. He was a complete pervert and constantly leering at me but in a joking manner (most of the time anyway).

It had already gotten to seven o'clock in the evening when we started to bid our goodbyes.

As I walked towards the door, I turned to him as I opened it but the smile fell off my face when his expression froze in a clear one saying, "Oh shit." Confused, I turned around only to grimace at the sight of a pissed off Dimitri Belikov.

There wasn't anything scarier than a 6'7" Russian who was majorly pissed off. I gulped when his blazing eyes met my fearful ones.

"What is he doing here?" Dimitri seethed, fist clenching so tightly that his knuckles where a startling white.

"Dimitri ... calm down. It's not what you're thinking." I calmly said, raising my hands in a surrendering motion.

"I'll ... just go." On any other circumstances I'd have glared at told him to stay put but the way that Dimitri was eyeing Adrian ... it was probably safest (for Adrian) for him to leave.

"Yeah," I wanted to say 'see you later' but didn't want Dimitri to blow up. So once Adrian had disappeared down the stairs, I stepped aside as Dimitri entered my apartment but he was anything but calm.

"Rose?" I sighed at the accusing tone before explaining what happened last night. Upon my mention of being upset after our fight, his eyes turned dark with sadness and regret. After my monologue, I sighed tiredly and leaned against the nearest wall.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Rose ... I need to apologize. I did a lot of thinking and analyzing my reaction. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Maybe you should have told me sooner but you were also waiting for Tasha to do it. And it wasn't like you were intentionally trying to hurt me. I shouldn't have reacted like that and I'm sorry." He ran his hand through his hair, awkwardly smiling at me.

"Well, I forgive you." I murmur, returning his smile. I was finally happy. Dimitri wasn't dating a lying bitch and I finally had my best friend back, "Why do you hate him so much?"

Dimitri stiffened upon my words before shuffling uncomfortably, "That's another thing I wanted to talk about ... Rose, isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?" I asked, confused. Dimitri blinked at me before shaking his head and running a hand over his face.

"Never mind. I'm tired and want to go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

He was out the door before I could reply, leaving me utterly confused.

_What was supposed to be obvious?_

* * *

><p><strong>Review guys! Did you like this chapter? Satisfied with what happened between Rose and Adrian as well as Rose and Dimitri? Please tell me!<br>**

**AND OH MY GOD! Am I the last person to find out that Vampire Academy is actually becoming a movie which will be released February of next year? Am I? I am SO excited now! Like, really I'm grinning like a psycho because I'm so happy (really ... my cheeks are starting to hurt). I can't believe it's finally happening! It's actually becoming a movie and how awesome is the title? ****_Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters?_ That is fucking awesome! I can't wait for this to come out, the rest of this year can now fly by thank you very much ... Like, no joke, the cast is awesome and totally lives up to my expectations of what they should look like. I'm so ecstatic! It can't come soon enough.**

**Oh, and I'd love to give a shout-out to **_Dimitri Damon Derek Obsessed_** for making me aware of this because I had no idea ... So thank you for making me so, so incredibly happy :D**

**- Hannah**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten **

It had been over a week since Dimitri and Tasha broke up and the night that Dimitri left me utterly confused. I was still confused and whenever we hung out, his last words were always in the back of my mind ... What was so obvious?

It bothered me so much because I felt like it was right there. Right in front of me and I couldn't detect it.

Ever since the split, my friendship with Dimitri had amplified. We constantly saw one another and we're back to our old ways except now ... I noticed things I never had before ... Not since I was a hormonal teenager at least.

Like the way his eyes brightened whenever he smiled. Now, I wasn't stupid - far from it - and I had always been aware of Dimitri's god-like appearance. He was lean and muscular, tall with the perfect combination of silky hair and beautiful eyes. But now, it was all I could do to resist kissing him whenever his scent flooded my nostrils or whenever he was so close and his body heat became nearly overwhelming ...

It scared me, too. Terrified me in fact. He was my best friend. I'd know his for so long and it was terrifying! The man that I'd trusted and had faith in my entire life had suddenly become just that, a man. A warm-blooded male specimen that caught my eye whenever he did something as simple as stretching.

I wasn't dumb and knew exactly what it was. I was attracted to him. My best friend who'd just ended a relationship that he was hoping would build to marriage. And plus, he'd caught me having a one night stand not too long ago! How could anything happen between us?

And before I even got ahead of myself, did Dimitri even feel anything for me? If so ... was that what was supposed to be so obvious? But it couldn't be, right? He'd never shown an interest in me that way, our relationship had always been purely platonic.

A knock on my office door made me look up from the blank computer screen, alerting me that I'd zoned out once more and had been thinking about Dimitri. Nothing new, "Hey Rose?"

Lissa stood in the doorway, curiosity playing across her pale features. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail with her side bangs pinned atop her head. Her jade green eyes were outlined with little mascara and her eyelashes were thickened with mascara. She looked beautiful in her white business suit.

"Hey ... what's up?"

"Do you want to get lunch? That new Mexican place finally opened up down the street," she replied, smiling at me hopefully. I sensed that there was something she wished to speak about but didn't want to do it while we were here so I quickly agreed and followed her out into the chilly January air.

"How have you been?" I asked as we started towards the restaurant.

"Good ... same old, same old. You?" She asked, her tone having a suspicious note but I shook my head inwardly. This was Lissa, if she was suspicious about something, she'd outright ask me. Right?

"I've been great."

"How's Dimitri?" She asked. I stilled for a millisecond but it was enough for her to whip her head towards me and I had a revelation. That was it.

"He's fine," I replied, wondering if I could possibly avoid this discussion. Apparently not.

"Rose ... is there anything going on between the two of you?" She asked curiously, "I'm your best friend. I should know. If you need to talk, go ahead and unload. That's what I'm here for."

I turned to look at her and smiled appreciatively, "I know Lissa, let's order first, okay?"

She immediately nodded with a big grin. I chuckled lowly as we entered the shop and were seated. After ordering our drinks I looked up from the menu to see her already looking at me, hands clasped on top of the menu in front of her.

"So ... you know that Dimitri and Tasha ended because she cheated on him ... again." I said to which she nodded, "Anyway ... after our little spat, he told me that the reason he got mad at me was supposed to be so obvious but I have no clue as to what he's talking about ... And also ... Lissa, I think I'm beginning to fall for him but I don't know about that either."

Lissa's eyes widened in shock, "How do you not know, Rose?" Her eyes sparkled with a secret which caught my attention but I decided if she wanted to tell me, she would.

"He's been my best friend for over fifteen years! I have no clue what I'm feeling ... plus, he just ended things with Tasha. He's got to recover from that, especially when she wronged him again!" I exclaimed, why was everyone yelling at me for this?!

"You don't ..." She trailed off and groaned, "Poor Dimitri."

"Poor Dimitri? Lissa, I am conflicted right now! Screw Dimitri, help me figure this out!"

"You're into him," she simply stated before ordering her meal to the waitress. I was so stunned that the waitress had to repeat "What would you like?" three times. I was ... into him? Huh?

"How ... What ... I am ... Huh?"

Lissa smirked at me amusedly before sighing, "Rose. It's so obvious. Dimitri and you have a connection like I've never seen before ... Not even Christian and I have something that powerful. Y'all get each other in ways that hopeless romantics dream of, Rose. Whenever the he's in the room with you, you're face lights up like a Christmas tree and vice versa. It's love."

"Did you hit your head or something?" I asked concernedly, eyebrows furrowing. Love? I was trying to accept the concept that I was_ attracted_ to him! Who said anything about being ... about the 'L' word?

"Rose!" Lissa scolded, eyes narrowing in exasperation.

"What?" I asked, "Lissa ... this is Dimitri who I've known my entire life! We've seen the other at their worst and have shared some truly and incredibly awkward moments together that I'd never want my husband to know ... I ... How could I love him?"

"That is exactly why! You've been through everything together. Y'all need each other like you need air. You wouldn't survive. Even before he showed up in LA, Rose! I immediately saw the change in you, sure you were happy but now it's so much more!"

"You're crazy ..." I muttered, shaking my head and gulping down a good portion of the soda I'd ordered.

"No I'm not." Lissa retorted, scowling at my stubbornness. I rolled my eyes before changing the subject and deciding I'd deal with this on my own if that was the type of feedback I'd get. In love with Dimitri? _Puh-lease!_

* * *

><p>That evening when I walked into my apartment to find Dimitri making dinner for us, Lissa's words flashed through my thoughts. I could easily imagine it now. Dimitri being my husband and cooking dinner while waiting for my arrival - God knows I couldn't cook to save my life.<p>

"Hey," I grinned, deciding to not dwell on my confusing thoughts and just to enjoy the evening with my _best friend_.

"Hey yourself." He grinned back at me, "Steak and scalloped potatoes good?"

"Mhm," I murmured, walking up beside him while my mouth flooded with saliva as the scent of red meat being grilled filled my senses. God, that smelt _so_ good. Dimitri grinned at me in amusement, obviously seeing the raw hunger fill my gaze as I stared at the thick pieces of meat.

"How much longer?"

"Not long," he replied evasively, grinning at my pouting expression.

"That's very vague, comrade."

"I know, one of the reasons you love me." His words immediately dampened my mood and I frowned as the earlier thoughts creeped into my mind. Did I love him? Obviously as a friend ... but what about as something ... more?

"Rose?" Dimitri asked, eyes filling with concern and worry. He was such a gentleman ... so sweet and ... jeez!

"Yeah, I'm fine." I murmured before walking away and announcing my intentions to change clothes and freshen up. Really, I just needed to get out of the small kitchen and clear my thoughts. Dimitri had always been so good at reading me, I knew it wouldn't take long for him to figure out my thoughts if I kept acting the way I was.

Clad in shorts and a vest top, I returned to the living room and plopped down on the couch before finally noticing the kitchen table set up with candles and the soft music playing in the background. Jesus, he wasn't going to make this easy for me. It was the environment for a ... date.

"Um, Dimitri? What's up with the fancy candle-light dinner? This supposed to be a date or something?" I jokingly asked, knowing I was treading on dangerous territory what with my recent thoughts and all.

Dimitri stiffened in the doorway, his eyes slowly trailing towards the table and back to the radio before settling on me where I slouched against the couch. I suddenly felt under dressed in my lazy outfit while he wore a buttoned down shirt, slacks and a pair of dress shoes.

"Would it be terrible if it was?" He asked. At first I didn't comprehend his question and was going to give a sarcastic remark before it hit me and my eye flew from the TV to clash with his dark brown eyes.

"What?" I whispered, shocked. Did Dimitri actually want this to be a date? Did he actually see me the way that I (suspected) that I saw him? His eyes trailed over my face, obviously looking for something - anything - before he sauntered towards me and pulled me off the couch.

"Roza ..." He murmured, hands cupping my face.

Oh God. His scent hit me full force, his aftershave clogging my senses and taking with it my rational thoughts. All I wanted in that moment was for our lips to meet in a kiss. That was it. I could die happy knowing I'd kissed Dimitri Belikov once in my life.

His eyes bored into my own, the dark brown seemingly in pools of chocolate that I wanted to dive into and never leave. We were tiptoeing on a dangerous line that would change our friendship and history forever. Could I risk my friendship with Dimitri for one kiss?

He didn't give me a chance to think further more before he asked me a question that would seal or break this moment, "Can I kiss you, Roza?"

Shit. This was dangerous. Our friendship could end. Awkwardness would be unbearable. But my thoughts from earlier ... maybe this would settle them. One kiss could clear everything up. I refused to listen to the part of my brain that said it could also confuse things further.

Dimitri seemingly impatient didn't let me reply before his lips touched mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! I know, I know. It's been nearly a week (or maybe over a week) since I updated but I couldn't find the motivation but hey, I did update! Right? Right?! Yeah ... so, was this satisfactory enough for everyone? This story is only a few more chapters before I wrap it up! Review, favorite, follow. The feedback is always welcomed ;)<strong>

**- Hannah**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven **

I froze for a split second as his lips moved against my own. Passion fueled the kiss as his hands traveled into my hair and twisted into the dark mass. My own hands had unconsciously trailed up his hard and muscular torso till they too were knotted into his much shorter hair at the nape of his neck.

Lips moving in harmony, I was aware of the ever present electric current that buzzed beneath my skin and in my veins whenever Dimitri and I touched. Too feel him so passionately and hungrily kissing me, made me press tighter against him as I ignored the rational parts of my mind screaming that this was wrong and that we were best friends.

But I wanted him. God, I'd wanted him since what seemed like forever. His hand were now at the hem of my tank top and gripping my hips which were pressed very tightly against his own as we kissed. This answered so many questions, though I was still very conflicted about my emotional feelings but I knew for absolute certainty that I wanted this man more than anything in my entire life in that moment.

We pulled back at the same time, both panting for air as we stared in wonder into the other's eyes but of course Dimitri ruined the moment, "Roza, I love you."

My eyes widened in panic and fear before I ripped away from him. God, what did we do? We just ruined everything!

Dimitri's eyes widened, confusion and hurt swirling in his dark orbs before he stepped towards me while reaching out but I immediately scuttled backwards in horror.

"Dimitri ... you - you can't," I brokenly whispered, eyes flickering towards my door. Could I escape? I didn't care that I'd have to run barefoot. It would so be worth the pain to escape my now seemingly tiny apartment. Dimitri stepped into my line of vision then, determination (for what?) now filling his eyes.

"Rose ... just listen to me. I love you. I figured it out when I blew up on you about Tasha. I was hurt by you more than her and knew that something wasn't right about that situation. I mean, after all Rose ... You were my best friend but she was my girlfriend but I realized I trusted you and cared about you more than her - more than anyone in my entire life! And for you to not immediately tell me she'd cheated to me hurt, but I understand that you wanted her to tell me." His eyes were locked with my as he paused, "Roza. Please, you can't tell me you don't feel the same way. If not then you can't say you don't feel anything at all. That kiss proves it! You kissed me back and that kind of passion, that kind of _need_ isn't able to be faked, Rose."

"Dimitri ... I don't love you - not like that." I murmured, fear still curling in my stomach. I couldn't lose him! He knew my relationships only last a few months at maximum! I'd never been in a long-term relationship and I recalled his words of marriage ... of a family?! I couldn't give him that!

_But you can,_ an inner voice whispered within me.

I immediately squished it, telling it to shut up as I stared at his fallen expression, "Rose, please. I'm begging you to give us a chance. Just agree to this date, that's all. Let me show you that I love you. That I would never hurt you."

"You already have," I brokenly whispered as I trembled in despair, "Please leave, Dimitri. I - I can't talk about this right now. I'm sorry but I can't."

His face had fallen even more at my first words before he jerkily nodded and turned on his heel, "Make sure to turn off the grill." He slammed the door after him without looking back but his emotionless expression before he left broke my heart. His last words pushed me into action before I gave into the wave of emotion threatening to overwhelm me.

Flicking off the stove and grill, I ignored the food before blowing out the candles and turning off the radio.

The minute I hit my mattress sobs of confusion, heartache, sadness and anguish racked my body and made my throat raw with pain. What had just happened?

Why couldn't I allow us to be together?

Instantly I knew the answer. I was scared. Terrified to lose my best friend of twenty years. He'd always been there for me, through all my ups and downs, Dimitri had been a constant in my life. He was there to catch me when I fell and made me laugh when all I wanted to do was cry. He made me think logically, stopped my rash decisions and without a doubt saved my ass from situations I couldn't wiggle my way out of.

So, why couldn't I just trust him on a more intimate level? What was truly stopping me? He loved me. He'd just admitted it.

But how did I know he meant it? What if we broke up? Twenty years of friendship would be wasted. I'd lose him and I knew deep down that that would utterly destroy me as a person. As Rose Hathaway. Because Dimitri made me who I was.

I couldn't lose him. Not for a relationship.

But hadn't our friendship already been jeopardized? We'd kissed and he admitted his feelings for me. Feelings that were most certainly not platonic like I'd believed my entire life. How long had he felt this way?

Could I actually return these feelings?

So many questions. My heart clenched when I realized that we were supposed to be going back to Baia for Christmas in a little over a week. Christmas had snuck up on us, through all the drama of Tasha and then just concentrating on life, days had flown by.

Would I be able to go?

It saddened me to reject the idea because I really wanted to see the Belikovs once more, along with my aunt. It had been so long and I missed everyone dearly but the awkwardness between Dimitri and I would be nearly unbearable and everyone would immediately know.

Dimitri and I hardly fought. And even when we did, it didn't last more than a few hours.

Tears continued to leak from my eyes at all the questions that bombarded me. How had my life spun so much out of control? How had everything gotten so screwed up in just the span of a few hours?

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know this is really short but this was really just for Rose to think to herself about her feelings for Dimitri. I know, a lot of you wanted them to get together immediately but that wasn't how I did it the first time I wrote this story and I'm sticking to it! Please review, tell me what you think and what you think will happen next! <strong>

**- Hannah**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve  
><strong>

It was the day before Christmas Eve and I knew Dimitri had left a few days ago. I'd heard him, plus he'd slipped my ticket underneath the door to my apartment.

I was heartbroken. I hadn't gone to work and had been ignoring everyone, especially Lissa who I knew would try to make me realize things that I would much prefer to ignore right now.

Sighing sadly, I curled my hand around the neck of the whiskey bottle that was settled in my lap before tipping it back only to frown upon the single droplet that met my lips.

It was all gone...

Setting it on the coffee table, I leaned back against the couch and looked around my dim apartment that was nearly pitch black from all the pulled curtains and no lights. I couldn't remember the last time I had a decent meal nor a night when I got more than four hours of sleep in a row.

That was, of course, if you didn't count when I passed out from too much alcohol. I was drinking myself into a stupor, I knew, but I was in so much pain and the alcohol always numbed, but I couldn't always escape it. It was all I could do to not rush over to Dimitri and beg for his forgiveness for screwing everything up.

I missed my best friend. I missed our dinners. Our conversations. His laugh. Hell, I missed his sarcastic comebacks to my snarky commentary. I just missed him and I was stupid to let him go.

A loud knock made me moan lowly as the banging reached my sensitive ears. It took me a second to register that the knocking was coming from my front door and I stumbled uneasily to it, intent of telling the person on the other side to fuck off.

Except it was Lissa.

She stared at me in shock. Probably from my appearance. I knew I looked horrible.

I hadn't washed my hair in God knows how many days. The lack of sleep had created dark bags underneath my eyes and all the darkness from my apartment had retracted my natural tan, making me look paler than usual. To put it simply I looked like utter hell.

"Rose ... oh my God, what happened to you?!" She cried, pushing past me and into my apartment. She stood in horror at the sight of my trashed apartment. The day Dimitri left, I had a meltdown and went on a rampage, destroying everything within reach. Plus, there were so many empty alcohol bottles laying around anybody could've mistaken me for an alcoholic which as it would seem ... that's what I've become.

"Liss, what are you doing here?" I questioned, voice scratchy from all the crying I'd been doing.

Lissa turned to me, a spark of determination lighting in her eye, "Rosemarie Hathaway, what did you do?"

"I let him get away," I muttered darkly, dropping onto the couch and wrapping into a blanket that - ironically - Dimitri had bought me a few years ago. Lissa huffed at my vagueness before stomping to my windows, I realized a moment too late what she was going to do and squinted when all my curtains were pulled aside, sunlight streaming in.

I moaned at the light hit my sensitive eyes, raising my hand to block some of the light, "God Rose ... how could you let this happen?!"

Lissa stared around my cluttered flat, disbelief and disgust clear in her gaze but I also saw the tell-tale signs of pity swirling in her green gaze which made my resolve harden.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly fine." I stubbornly set my jaw and looked ahead, glaring at the cream walls of my apartment.

She scoffed, "Yes, obviously if all the alcohol bottles are any indication." She looked around for a moment before sighing sadly, "Rose, what happened?"

"You were right ..." I muttered, "I did like him - I do. But I was so scared to lose him ... and ... and I did. Lose him, I mean. Hell, I pushed him away and now he's miles away because I was too terrified of trusting him. Of letting him love me." Tears prickled in my eyes and I sobbed, hunching into myself and willing the pain and agony to disappear.

Lissa was immediately beside me, pulling me into her arms and murmuring words of comfort that she really couldn't promise. She didn't know if it was going to be okay. She didn't know if he would understand, if he would forgive me.

Had my fear made me lose my best friend forever? Did it cause the one thing I had wanted to avoid, to actually happen? Had I lost Dimitri for good?

"I want him back, Lissa. I _need_ him." I gasped, hand clenching the fabric of the sweater that covered my heart. Lissa stared at me, an unbelievable amount of compassion filling her pale features before she nodded determinedly.

"Then you'll get him back. Rose, you are going to Russia for Christmas." She stated, her gaze tracing my face before her nose scrunched up, "But first, go take a shower and brush your teeth. You reek - badly." I huffed dramatically but a small smile was tugging at my lips.

"You really think he'll forgive me?" I whispered, eyes tracing her face and I wondered what she saw in that moment. A pathetic woman who couldn't function without her man? Or a lonely girl who just wanted to feel loved?

"I know he will. Dimitri loves you too much not to." She whispered back, smiling softly and raking her hands through my hair, "Now go shower, I'll pack your bags and try to clean ... this up." She waved vaguely around my apartment to which I cringed.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled, embracing her tightly before releasing her and finally going to take a shower. I took forty minutes to wash my hair (twice), scrub all the oil and dirt from my skin as well as shave. When I got out, I felt so much better and could already see color returning to my face.

After brushing my teeth and hair, I walked back into my bedroom where a packed duffel bag sat, a knew outfit already sat atop it which I quickly pulled on. A pair of black skinny jeans, a long sleeved shirt, my pea-coat and a pair of leather boots.

Walking into the living room, I was stunned to see two trash lined up along a wall and most of my furniture had been rearranged once more. As I came in, Lissa finished tying up the last trash bag and she turned towards me with a satisfied smile.

"If you can help it ... never lose Dimitri again, not if the outcome is that ..." She shuttered dramatically, but I could tell she was happier at my clean and put together appearance.

"Not if I can help it." I murmured to myself, my own smile growing across my face.

* * *

><p>Arriving back in Russia, I was bombarded with memories of my childhood up until eighteen when I'd left for college in LA. It had been when Dimitri and I had separated for the first time, since he'd decided to stay in Russia for college.<p>

The scenery was just as breathtaking and awe-inspiring as it had been all those years ago. The colors and the architecture took my breath away just as the land did. The culture was brilliant and I grinned widely as the taxi drove through the familiar places, towards Dimitri's hometown Baia.

A small community with all it's shops and everyone who lived here knew majority of the other residents. It wasn't tiny, put it definitely wasn't overpopulated either with no more than 3,500 people living here. The familiar places that I'd grown up around during childhood brought tears to my eyes, especially the park where I first met Dimitri by the slide.

I could imagine it now, an abnormally tall boy who stood beside the small and younger version of me, as I was saved from face planting into the mud puddle at the foot of the slide.

More memories surfaced as the taxi pulled up in front of the one story house that I'd grown up in with my aunt. Although my heart ached to rush to Dimitri and confess my love for him, I was anxious to see my aunt and needed one more pep-talk before approaching the Belikov household.

Exhaling slowly, I raised my fist and knocked on the door, not really feeling it as I stepped back and waited nervously. She had no clue that I was here, nobody besides Lissa did, actually and so when her face appeared behind the oak door, I nearly cracked up from her shocked expression. Hell, shocked didn't even begin to describe it.

"R-Rose?" Her voice brought tears to my eyes. No matter how often I spoke to her on the phone, it was nothing like hearing and seeing her in person after so many years ...

"Hi Auntie," I blubbered as tears ran down my cheeks, before I thrusted myself into her embrace that nearly crushed every ounce of oxygen from my lungs but in that moment, I didn't care. There was no hug like that one filled with so much love and happiness, that made you squeeze the person that tight. It was so reassuring to know somebody loved you that much.

"Oh my God! I - I wasn't expecting you! Look at you, my God! Rose, you look amazing. So grown up! Your parents would be so proud." I could see pride shining in her own orbs and smiled weakly, her words truly touching my heart.

My parents had died in a car accident which lead to being raised by Alberta, as much as I missed them though, my Auntie had done a brilliant job of raising me, aside from my rebellious streak, she'd done all she could.

"Merry Christmas!" I whispered excitedly and giggled when she said it definitely was.

After an hour of getting re-acquainted, she finally broke me down and demanded to know why I was here. Of course, I went for the dramatic response to through her off. Well, at least I tried.

"What?" I gasped, feigning hurt, "A niece can't come visit her aunt who raised her from infancy?"

Alberta smirked, raising her eyebrows amusedly as she nursed a cup of hot chocolate, "Sure ... but not you. Especially when a specific Russian returned home not too long ago, looking completely and utterly heartbroken. Does that ring a bell?"

I averted my gaze guiltily, "He looked . . . heartbroken?"

Her eyes turned dark with sadness and she nodded, lips curling into a frown, "Yes. He put on a smile and acted tough but I could read him. I could see it in his eyes. So, so sad. What did you do, Rosemarie?"

I sneered at her tone, the one she'd used when outright accusing me of something when I was a child. But this time, I knew I deserved it because I had broken his heart. So with one more reluctant sigh, I relied all the events that had happened since Dimitri had moved in next door and sat quietly as she contemplated everything with a quizzical expression.

"Oh, Rose," she finally sighed, flashing me a exasperated smile, "I should've known you wouldn't make it easy on that boy."

"W-What?" I think my eyes nearly bugged out of my head at that response, "You - You knew?"

"Not about all of that but it was inevitable for the two of you to fall for one another. Sure you maybe be best friends and have a slight age gape ... but really Rose ... you're still a girl and he's still a boy. And in spite of everything, y'all needed each other and always have since y'all met so long ago. You are his rock as he is yours. Home for you two ... is the other person. Nobody will ever be able to replace or even have a tenth of the love that you hold for each other."

"How...?"

"I'm not blind, girl. I saw you two growing up together and I was completely aware of how close you two were. Sure, you may have been oblivious till recently but I knew it would happen one day. No matter who you would date or see, Dimitri would always rank above any other man in your life. And vice versa, no woman will ever compare to you in his eyes, Rose. He loves you too much ... so don't let him go, okay?"

"That's why I'm here," I muttered darkly, nailing digging into the fabric of my jeans.

"I know ... but why aren't you already at his house, Rose?"

I blinked in shock before smirking, "That anxious to get rid of me, huh?"

She smirked right back at me, "Actually, yes. I've got a date coming over, so scat and don't rush back." She winked at the end of her sentence and it was all I could do to not grimace but from her cackling laughter as I left, I assumed I didn't do a great job.

So I made the short trek to Dimitri's mother's house where I knew he would be without a doubt. Knocking on the door, I awaited anxiously for somebody to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! And she updates! Who is ready for the big showdown that will appear next chapter? I know I am! Review and tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think will happen! Just wanted to thank everyone that has stuck by me through this story and I assure you it's nearly over ... so without further adieu ... start typing into that box below! <strong>

**- Hannah**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen  
><strong>

"Roza!" Olena Belikova exclaimed with pure joy lighting up her face, "First Dimka and now you! It is truly a merry Christmas this year!" She immediately pulled me into her arms and practically dragged me into the familiar house after her.

It was the same as I remembered from my teenage years. The homey atmosphere was warm and welcoming, showing the tell-tale signs of a happy family.

Two couches and two individual seats were strategically placed to accommodate the medium sized room, "You just missed Dimka actually. He just left for his evening run." I rolled my eyes playfully having realized I shouldn't have forgotten and jumped when Olena yelled for everyone upstairs.

"Mama?" Karolina questioned as she raced down the stairs followed by Sonya, Viktoria, Paul and at a much slower and relaxed pace, Yeva, who smirked at me knowingly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. No matter how much pride and respect I held for the woman, she was too arrogant and scary to ever earn my complete ... _appreciation_ of whom she was as a person. Especially after the first three years I'd know her and she'd pretended to not know English.

Plus I'd lost count of all the brutal tasks she'd put me through whenever I was nursing a hangover as a teenager. That lady was pure evil and it bewildered me as to how she produced such an amazing daughter like Olena when she could've passed for the devil reincarnate.

"Roza!" Viktoria squealed excitedly upon her eyes meeting my own, "You're here!"

"Apparently," I smirked, returning her tight embrace and winced slightly when she smacked the back of my head.

"Smartass," she muttered into my ear. I rolled my eyes, ignoring how Olena ordered her to apologize as I accepted tight hugs from the other Belikova sisters and even small one from Paul who had been only a little guy when I last saw him.

"Dimka wasn't sure if you were actually coming this year ... something about getting so caught up in work?" Yeva questioned smartly. I barely concealed the glare that I wished to unleash upon the woman before nodding jerkily.

"Yep, but I decided it had been too long since I'd come home." She didn't even bother to mask her eye roll and Olena didn't see it as she turned to the kitchen.

"Oh, Roza, it definitely has been too long. You'll be glad to know that I prepared some black bread ... I remember how much Dimka and you loved it as kids." I grinned upon the mention of her food, which was to die for as I happily followed after her to the kitchen.

"That is like music to my ears, Olena. I can't wait." She gave me a few slices and coaxed me into staying for supper which I reluctantly agreed to. I could only hope that things went well with Dimitri so as to avoid an awkward vacation.

After another half hour of catching up, Dimitri finally arrived home and walked through the front door. He nearly tripped over the rug upon his eyes meeting my own. His eyes widened to an impossible size and froze, leaving the door open and allowing chilly air into the house.

"Roza..." He breathed, eyes going from happiness and shock to sadness before he locked down that damned emotionless mask that I hadn't seen in God only knows how long. I tried to conceal the grimace that threatened to over take my face and stood, gesturing towards the stairs.

Reluctantly, so much that you would've thought I'd asked him to castrate himself with a blunt rock, he agreed to talk up in his room and slowly led me up, no doubt dreading what was to come. I could tell by the puzzled expressions of his family members that our odd behavior was worrisome but Yeva just rocked in her chair, knowingly looking at us disappear.

"Dimitri ..." I sighed as he softly closed the door and sank onto his bed, "Look ... I know you're ... upset."

His head shot up immediately as he laughed harshly, "No Rose ... this isn't upset. This is devastated to know that the one woman who I realized I was in love with rejected me. The one woman who I've trusted more than my family since I was eight can't love me the way I love her. You simply refuse to even give us a chance because of your past."

A spark of anger kindled in my gut but I forced it down. I didn't come here for an argument and I wanted to hold off as long as possible, "You know how much Jesse hurt me Dimitri! You helped me through it as I recovered from our break up! He hurt me more so than anyone in the world! You should've known I'd freak out by your proclamation of ... of you know."

He chortled but it was without amusement, "You can't even say it! Love, Rose! I love you! God, when will you grow up and face your demons? You can't go through life and ignore any romantic relationships! You may have friends but you need somebody to love you!"

"I know that!" I yelled, unsuccessfully holding in my anger, "If you would listen to me, you would know that!"

He glared at me harshly, "You hurt me, Rose. You ripped my heart out that night. How could you do that? You know you can trust me! I would never intentionally hurt you, you _know_ that!"

"Yes, Dimitri, as my best friend I know that! But as my ... my boyfriend? No relationship survives without pain or heartache. If ... if we are to be together there will be a time when one of us gets hurt. It's inevitable."

I came here to tell him I was willing to try. That I was willing to be together because I couldn't bare to lose him. Not when he meant so much to me but here were were arguing about things that didn't truly matter anymore ... well, wouldn't if he'd shut the hell up and listen to me.

"Roza," he murmured softly, standing up and walking towards me to cup my face in his hands, "I don't want to hurt you."

I gulped painfully so as I gazed into his chocolate gaze, "I know ... that's why I'm here."

A spark of hope appeared in his intent gaze mixed in with confusion, "What?"

I inhaled sharply, dizzying myself as his crisp aftershave infiltrated my senses and made me light headed, "I want to try, Dimitri. I - I realized that my feelings for you are no longer platonic. I mean, I knew that night that I was attracted to you physically but it wasn't till Lissa came over that I realized that I couldn't lose you. Not just as a friend ... but I couldn't handle you ever being with another woman. Not after Tasha."

He stared at me in shock and wonder, a smile now replacing the anger that had darkened his face just moments before, "You want to try?"

I nodded hesitantly before becoming more sure. I did. I wanted to be with him more than I'd ever wanted to be with somebody in my life. He wasn't just my best friend. He was my rock, he lifted me in the times when I couldn't hold myself up. He made me happier than anybody in the world, "Yes."

He smiled his heart stopping, breath taking smile that I lived to bring to his face day after day, "Roza."

One world that held so much meaning. So much love and power.

His lips crashed against my own as one of his hands wrapped around my waist while the other tangled into my long hair and pulled me closer to him. That familiar electric current buzzed beneath the surface of my skin as my own hands clutched his neck and hair. No one could come close to the feelings that Dimitri evoked from me. And I knew in that moment, he'd ruined me for any other man.

Nobody could or ever would compare to him. He was my other half, the love of my life, my soul mate, "I love you."

He moaned against my neck and stumbled back till he laid on top of me while I rested against his familiar mattress, "I love you, too."

I don't know how much time passed but by the time I stood up completely disheveled with my blouse ripped open and revealing my black lace bra, it was pitch black outside. Dimitri was shirtless and looked equally tousled but with a smug grin that only intensified when I stumbled upon standing, "Don't look so smug."

"That's hard to do when the woman you love looks utterly ... _satisfied_." His shit-eating grin made me roll my eyes but I turned to hide the smile that threatened to crack my face in half. It dropped off though when his bedroom door flew open to reveal an eager Viktoria.

She screamed loudly before turning around and yelling, "Sonya! You owe me twenty bucks! I told you they were getting it on!"

I didn't know I was capable of blushing so hard as I fumbled with the buttons of my shirt as I stared in embarrassment at all of Dimitri's sisters staring at us eagerly and happily, "Finally! No more moody, Dimitri. Jeez, Rose. Look at you ..."

Sonya smirked amusedly as my blush intensified, "Come on, dinner is ready."

I watched as they all turned around and walked away, deciding to ignore the word 'wedding' and 'children'. A soft chuckle rumbled from behind me before two thick, long arms encircled my waist, "Well ... it would seem like everyone has been awaiting this day, hmm?"

"Apparently, God. You should've heard the speech Alberta gave me before I arrived." I shook my head in astonishment, "You'd think they would've just told us years ago but no ... we had to figure it out ourselves."

Dimitri grinned down at me in amusement before shaking his head at me, "Come on, Rose. Let's go eat."

He lead me down the stairs after throwing on a shirt (much to my disdain) and was met with five pair of knowing eyes. Yeva sat back smugly and announced, "I knew it."

That set me off into a debate against her "all-knowing" attitude that left me annoyed and her even more smug and arrogant than after my arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>There's only one chapter left and that's the Epilogue! Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**- Hannah **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen - Epilogue**

I stared at the photo with nostalgia coursing through my veins. I couldn't believe that it had been nearly seven years since then. It brought a bright smile to my face and a familiar ache in my heart as I thought about the unconditional love that I held for that man.

"Mommy?" I jumped in surprise before turning to smile softly at my four year old daughter, Alyssa Hathaway-Belikov. Her brown eyes, so much like her father's stared up at me with an innocence that only childhood could accomplish. She inherited the wicked Mazur hair which Dimitri had been ecstatic over and had naturally tanned skin. She looked so much like him it was breathtaking.

"Yes baby?" I murmured, one last smile appearing on my face as I stared at Dimitri and I on our wedding day before I crouched down to allow my daughter to wrap herself into my arms before standing back up.

"When is Auntie Lissa and Uncle Christian getting here?" She asked curiously, a slight slur to her words seeing as she'd just awaken few minutes prior.

"Actually," I murmured before the doorbell rang loudly throughout our house. Smiling down at her, I walked towards the door and pulled it open in time to see Christian fighting off his two year old daughter as she tried to yank his hair, giggling at his expression, "Good job, Rhea! That's exactly what I taught you."

Christian glared at me halfheartedly before sighing and placing the little girl down just as his six year old son, Aiden, whizzed past us with Lissa following, two casserole pans in her hands.

"Hey Rose," She greeted breathlessly, smiling at me.

"Hello!" I replied, opening the door wider as Rhea stumbled in with her parent following at a more relaxed place. I set Alyssa down and allowed her to guide Rhea to the backyard where undoubtedly Dimitri was with the other guests.

"God, my back is killing me." Lissa moaned, rubbing said sore area and my eyes swept down to her swollen belly.

"I swear, you two are like rabbits. How many little ones are you trying to pop out?" I asked with an easy grin. She gave me a mortified look.

"This is the last one, I can reassure you that." I grinned amusedly before shaking my head and unwrapping all her food, eyes sparkling at the green bean casserole before me. Yum.

"Well, good for you." I said, thoughts wandering to the secret I had for Dimitri.

"Rose..." Lissa said slowly, eyes showing confusion before they widened and she stepped closer, "Are you...?"

"Shh!" I snapped just as Dimitri entered the kitchen with Christian. Lissa let out a squeal that made us all cringe and she smacked my arm.

"Oh my God! When did-"

"So, thanks so much for making these!" I said loudly, eyes silently threatening her. Her jade green eyes widened further if that was possible before they flickered to Dimitri and her mouth fell into a comical 'O'.

"O-ohh. You're welcome ... hehe, um, so I'll just go ... yeah." She exited the room, head bowed and trying to hide her face cracking grin. Dimitri and Christian stared at me perplexed and I just shrugged.

"Pregnancy hormones..." Clearing my throat awkwardly, I turned to organize all the food that had been brought over for the barbeque we were hosting before accepting the dish of hotdogs and burgers Dimitri had grilled.

"Is everything okay?" Dimitri asked after Christian picked up some plates to carry outside. I nodded immediately.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" God, it was so hard to keep this a secret but I wanted to surprise him tonight. His brown eyes trained on my face before he smiled and pulled me into his arms, still as muscular and toned despite his age that was creeping closer to forty every day.

"I love you," he murmured, lips caressing my own in a sweet kiss which I gladly returned.

"I love you, too." He smiled down at me before accepting instructions to start taking out the food and soon enough we were all seated at the table outside. Adrian, his wife Sydney, their twins Alexa and Landon, Lissa, Christian, Rhea, Aiden, Alyssa, Mia and Eddie, Dimitri and then myself.

This was the usual for fourth of July. Dimitri and I hosted a barbeque before later that night we'd walk through the woods of our backyard to the lake that was situated behind our property and watched fireworks being set off all alongside the lake.

As I looked around, I became aware of Sydney and Mia's excited expressions and glared for a half-second to a sheepish Lissa. Jesus, I just hoped to God the girls could keep quiet for the night. Shaking it off, I gazed around once more at my family and couldn't help but sit back and be thankful.

If Lissa hadn't pushed me into gear, I'd probably never would've admitted my feelings for Dimitri and would be the only single one in the group. As I looked at my daughter and Dimitri, I smiled when his eyes met my for a moment, paralyzing me as they did so often.

Nothing could make me happier ... well, except for the little baby growing within me.

After dinner, Mia grabbed Eddie and Sydney grabbed Adrian as Dimitri and I followed. Lissa and Christian had started down earlier since Lissa's stomach made her a slower walker. The kids ran ahead through the familiar path.

When everyone disappeared from view, I pulled Dimitri to a stop and smiled at his confused expression, "Roza?"

"I love you." I told him, not waiting for his reply, "And you're such a wonderful man. An amazing husband and father. I couldn't be more happy and I know that some of my best days are still ahead of me, as long as I have you, Alyssa and ... and our baby."

I waited for my words to sink in before his eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face, "You - You're pregnant again?"

I nodded immediately while smiling at him. His face lit up like the fireworks we were about to be watching before he grabbed me in a bear hug, "Roza ... you just made me the happiest man in the world."

I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't fight my own grin as he lifted me up and spun us in circles before setting me back down. He leaned down to kiss my still flat stomach and murmured words in Russian that calmed me immediately.

Yes, this was definitely the life I'd been meant for. Nothing else would beat the gleam in Dimitri's eye as he pulled me down to the lake where we celebrated fourth of July as well as the unborn child growing inside me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo ... it's over! Short epilogue, I know but I just wanted to convey that Rose could only ever love Dimitri and that despite her trust issues, he was the one for her. No sequel is being planned for this story ... as you can tell - this is set nearly a decade into the future from where the story left off. I'm sad to see it go but it had to be done. No permanent plans for writing as of yet, especially since school will be starting within the month. <strong>

**I hope you all liked this and if not, review and tell me why! Thanks for the loyal readers and for the new ones to come! I'm very happy that I re-wrote this story. So till a new idea pops into my head ... bye everyone! **

**- Hannah**


End file.
